fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Meltlilith
This article is about . For 4 , see Mysterious Alter Ego Λ. Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= - Melt Virus 'EX'= }} Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 17.5%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 8%. |img3 = independent action |name3 = Independent Action |rank3 = A |effect3 = Increases own critical damage by 10%. |img4 = goddess essence |name4 = Goddess' Essence |rank4 = B |effect4 = Increases own damage by 225. Increases own debuff resistance by 22.5%. |img5 = missing |name5 = High Servant |rank5 = A |effect5 = No effect. }} Noble Phantasm Rank EX= Removes their buffs. |overchargeeffect = Increases own Quick performance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Quick + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |12 = |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |12 = |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |5}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |5}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |9}} |82 = |9}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own Quick performance by 20%, critical damage by 30% and reduces party's critical damage except herself by 10% Demerit while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *She is the first Alter Ego class Servant. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Cleopatra. *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update and Additional Dialogue on SE.RA.PH -Second Ballet-, 20 February 2019 Update. *The name of her Noble Phantasm, Benzaiten (Japanese: 弁財天), is the Japanese name given to the Hindu goddess Sarasvati, whom Meltlilith is based on. Images Saint Graphs= Meltlilithfirstascension.png|Stage 1 Meltlilithsecondascension.png|Stage 2 Meltliliththirdascension.png|Stage 3 Meltilith4th.png|Stage 4 MeltlilithAF.png|April Fool |-| Icons= MeltlilithIcon.png|Stage 1 MeltlilithStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 MeltlilithStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 MeltlilithFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S163 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S163 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S163 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= MelthlilithStage1New.png|Sprite 1 MelthlilithStage2New.png|Sprite 2 MelthlilithStage3New.png|Sprite 3 S163 card servant 1 New.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S163 card servant 2 New.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S163 card servant 3 New.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo163.png|NP Logo Meltlilith1sprite.png|Stage 1 (Old) meltlilith2sprite.png|Stage 2 (Old) Meltlilith3sprite.png|Stage 3 (Old) S163 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Old Stage 1) S163 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Old Stage 2) S163 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Old Stage 3) |-| Expression Sheets= Meltlilith Stage1 ExpressionSheet.png|Stage 1 Meltlilith Stage2 ExpressionSheet.png|Stage 2 Meltlilith Stage3 ExpressionSheet.png|Stage 3 Melt Sheet CCCEvent.png|SE.RA.PH Story |-| Craft Essences= Portrait CE 0729.png|Melty Heart (Valentine CE) |-| Others= Meltlilith Seraph CutScene01.png|SE.RA.PH Story Meltlillith_ccc.png|Official Fate/Extra CCC Design by Wada Arco Category:Fate/Extra Category:Moon Cell Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Divine Category:Riding